womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Claudie Blakley
Claudia "Claudie" Blakley (born 3rd January 1974) is an English actress. Her father was Alan Blakley, a member of the 1960s pop band the Tremeloes, and her sister Kirsten Blakley is lead singer of the indie band Little Spitfire. Blakley trained at the Central School of Speech and Drama. In 1998, she won the Ian Charleson Award for her performance in The Seagull at the West Yorkshire Playhouse in Leeds. She is best known for her role as Emma Timmins in the BBC drama series Lark Rise to Candleford.1 Other notable roles include Mabel Nesbitt in Robert Altman's Oscar-winning Gosford Park and Charlotte Lucas in Joe Wright's 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice.2 In the autumn of 2007, she was seen in the BBC serial Cranford as Martha. In 2010, Blakley played the role of Cynthia Lennon in the BBC television production of Lennon Naked, a drama based on the period in the life of John Lennon from the years 1964 to 1971. In 2013 she appeared in the premiere of the play Chimerica. Contents 1 Filmography 2 Theatre 3 Radio 4 References 5 External links Filmography Year Film Role Notes 1996 No Bananas Sandra TV mini-series (3 episodes) 1997 Touching Evil Mo Morrison TV series (2 episodes) 1999 An Unsuitable Job for a Woman Kirsty TV series (1 episode: "Living on Risk") The Bill Alice Fitzgerald TV series (1 episode: "Denial") 2000 Never Never Jo's Friend TV movie A Christmas Carol Ellie Playing the Field Kelly Powell TV series (2 episodes) 2001 The War Bride Rosie The Cat's Meow Didi Gosford Park Mabel Nesbitt Mr Charity Abi TV series (6 episodes) 2002 Playing the Field Kelly Powell TV series (1 episode: "Episode #5.1") Ed Stone is Dead Kate TV series (4 episodes) 2003 Ready When You Are, Mr McGill Deirdre 2004 He Knew He Was Right Camilla French TV mini-series Dirty Filthy Love Kathy TV movie 2005 The Inspector Lynley Mysteries Laeitia Gane TV series (1 episode: "The Seed of Cunning") Pride and Prejudice Charlotte Lucas 2006 Severance Jill Vital Signs Jules Chapman TV series (6 episodes) London to Brighton Tracey Fear of Fanny Nicky TV movie 2007 Fallen Angel Sally Appleton TV serial Cranford Martha TV series (4 episodes) 2008 Lark Rise to Candleford Emma Timmins TV series (32 episodes: 2008-2011) 2009 Return to Cranford Martha TV series (1 episode: "Part One: August 1844") Bright Star Maria Dilke Coming Up Linda TV series (1 episode: "Foreign John") 2010 Lennon Naked Cynthia Lennon TV movie Marple: The Blue Geranium Philippa Pritchard TV movie The Nativity Anna TV series (3 episodes) 2011 The Night Watch Nancy TV movie 2011 New Tricks Lisa Carlisle TV series (1 episode: “Half Life”) 2012 Words of the Titanic Elizabeth Shutes TV account of the sinking of the Titanic, in the words of the survivors 2013 What Remains Patricia TV series 2014 The Driver Ros TV series 2015 Silent Witness Louise Marsh TV series Midsomer Murders Claire Asher Episode 17.3 "The Ballad of Midsomer County" Theatre Year Production Role Venue Awards 1995 Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead Ophelia Royal National Theatre 1997 Peter Pan Wendy Royal National Theatre 1998 The Seagull Nina West Yorkshire Playhouse Ian Charleson Award - Best Actress 1998 The Tempest Miranda West Yorkshire Playhouse Present Laughter Daphne West Yorkshire Playhouse 1999 Three Sisters Masha UK Tour 2000 Billy and the Crab Lady Kat Soho Theatre The Good Samaritan Hampstead Theatre 2002 Kosher Harry Royal Court Theatre 2003 The Lady from the Sea Bollette Almeida Theatre Random Bee Royal Court Theatre Alls Well That Ends Well Helena RSC (Stratford/London) 2004 A Girl in a Car with a Man Stella Royal Court Theatre 2005 Lear Bodice Sheffield Crucible Theatre 2006 The Little Mermaid Voice Little Angel Theatre Love and Money Val/Debbie/4 Royal Exchange Theatre/Young Vic Theatre 2007 Attempts on Her Life Royal National Theatre 2011 The Cherry Orchard3 Varya Royal National Theatre Di and Viv and Rose Rose Hampstead Downstairs (Hampstead Theatre) The Comedy of Errors Adriana Royal National Theatre 2012 Macbeth Lady Macbeth Sheffield Crucible Theatre 2013 Chimerica Tessa Kendrick Almeida Theatre Radio Year Title Role Format Notes 2000 Poppy Q Anita BBC Radio 3 2002 Waterloo Bridge BBC Radio 4 2003 Ring Around the Bath Alison BBC Radio 4 2004 Suspicious Minds BBC Radio 4 ?? Ruth Rendell - The Keys to the Street Reader BBC Radio 4 References 1.Jump up ^ BBC - Press Office - Lark Rise to Candleford. Accessed 7 May 2013 2.Jump up ^ Jane Austen Film Club: Actor of the Week, 6 April 2013. Accessed 7 May 2013 3.Jump up ^ Cast Credits for The Cherry Orchard at National Theatre web site External links Claudie Blakley at the Internet Movie Database hide v · t · e Ian Charleson Award Ian Hughes (1990) · Joe Dixon (1991) · Tom Hollander (1992) · Emma Fielding (1993) · Toby Stephens (1994) · Lucy Whybrow (1995) · Alexandra Gilbreath (1996) · Mark Bazeley (1997) (tie) · Dominic West (1997) (tie) · Claudie Blakley (1998) · Rupert Penry-Jones (1999) · David Oyelowo (2000) · Claire Price (2001) · Rebecca Hall (2002) · Lisa Dillon (2003) · Nonso Anozie (2004) · Mariah Gale (2005) · Andrea Riseborough (2006) · Rory Kinnear (2007) · Tom Burke (2008) · Ruth Negga (2009) · Gwilym Lee (2010) · Cush Jumbo (2011) · Ashley Zhangazha (2012) · Jack Lowden (2013) · Susannah Fielding (2014) Authority control WorldCat Identities · VIAF: 56414167 · LCCN: no2008034022 · ISNI: 0000 0000 4695 3019 · GND: 1062475534 Category:1974 births